


When I Grow Up

by Tifer14



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Deaged!Hotch, Deaged!Reid, M/M, brief Garcia/Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid are given a second chance at their childhood. Some things never change while others change for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E_Ng714](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Ng714/gifts).



> I have not marked this as underage as their ageing is not firmly delineated and they are mentally older than physically. However, they are both around seventeen when they first hook up. Just a warning. 
> 
> This was started with a prompt E_Ng714 sent me for my Alphabet Challenge about half a millennia ago. The prompt words were Ice Cream and Independence.

“We enter on three,” Hotch murmured signalling to Reid with his fingers. The younger man nodded, hand gripping his gun exactly like Hotch had taught him. His eyes fixed on Hotch’s fingers as he tried to even his breathing and reach that calm space he’d found for the first time in a hospital emergency room. When Hotch’s final finger curled, his boss slammed his leg into the door and Spencer heard with an abstract distracted air the sound of cracking wood and then he was moving forward. Eyes scanning the room, taking everything in as his gun swept in a controlled arc into every corner, he shouted to Hotch “Clear!” “Clear!” The room was empty apart for a bizarre machine humming in a dark corner. Spencer moved closer just as he heard shots fired from elsewhere in the building. 

Morgan’s voice came through his earpiece. “Unsub down. He shot at Callahan but she’s fine. He’s dead.” 

Frowning, Spencer holstered his gun and stepped towards the weird contraption with Hotch close on his heels. “Ok, we’ll join you in a minute,” Hotch spoke into the mic in his sleeve. “Reid’s found something. We’re going to take a closer look.”

Spencer stepped closer, trying to figure out the confusion of wiring and a seemingly biological aspect to the machine. It looked disturbingly like a human brain was hooked up to some circuitry. Spencer circled to the other side and stopped dead. There was a clock. Counting down. “Hotch! There’s a timer. We need to get out now.” 

Hotch started shouting into his mic as both men turned and ran for the door just as the timer reached zero and a wave of blue light fired out from the machine and enveloped them both before dissipating into nothing.

“Hotch! Reid!” Morgan shouted down the corridor after the radio went dead. Five minutes now he’d been calling for his teammates with no reply. There hadn’t been an explosion but they needed to wait for the bomb squad to come before they could enter. “Pretty Boy!” Nothing but silence greeted him until suddenly there was a strangled cry followed by another. Morgan turned to Rossi with startled eyebrows practically rising off his head. “Was that a baby?”

“Oh my God. There’s a baby in there,” JJ surged forward before Rossi grabbed her round the middle. 

“You can’t go in there. There might be a bomb.”

“Screw that, Rossi. There’s a baby in there. Are you just going to stand by and let that child possibly die?” Rossi loosened his grip and the three of them holstered their guns and ran down the corridor, cognizant of the fact that there was the very real chance that they were about to run into a bomb blast. Halfway down the corridor they found a door kicked off the hinges.

“This must have been Hotch,” Morgan muttered and Rossi nodded his agreement. Again the ear piercing screech of a new-born reached them followed by another slightly deeper cry. 

“There’s two of them. And they’re in here.” JJ led them forward as all three approached a pile of clothes in the centre of the room and saw that the fabric was stirring slightly. JJ stopped, slack jawed. “Isn’t that Hotch’s suit?”

“And that’s Reid’s vest,” Morgan added. 

“Holy crap,” Rossi looked at the two babies crying on the floor. One was a scrawny little thing, totally bald and bawling his eyes out. The other had a shock of dark hair on the crown of his head and sounded pissed off. “It can’t be.”

“Guys, let’s gather this all up and move out. There could still be a bomb,” Morgan reached down and grabbed the guns, badges and flack vest before fleeing the room leaving Rossi to pick up a squirming Hotch and JJ a terrified Reid. 

“Hey, honey, it’s okay. You’re okay, baby.” Reid looked up and regarded JJ with wide eyes before quieting down to a soft sniffling.

Rossi grinned down at Hotch, “Aww look at your itty bitty Hotch glare, Aaron. Aren’t you cute?” Hotch was indeed glaring at him but at least he was quiet. They followed Morgan back to a safe distance and motioned for the bomb squad to move in. 

The scene was cleared and the bomb techs were taking a look at the machine Reid had found. There were some pretty detailed journals accompanying it. The Unsub had turned out to be a real Dr. Frankenstein. He’d started with grave robbing but had then turned to kidnapping to secure fresher body parts for his experiments. According to the journal that Callahan had flicked through, and they all wished that Reid had been there to go through it at Reid Speed, the device was an attempt at creating a fountain of youth. As Morgan looked at the sleeping baby wrapped in Reid’s button down, he couldn’t help but think that maybe it worked. Rossi was pacing with baby Hotch in one arm and his phone tucked under his chin as he briefed Cruz on the unexpected developments. Both babies were exhausted but Morgan guessed that maybe losing a few decades could tire a guy out. He just hoped that they would get their friends back.

“Ok,” Rossi hung up the phone and strode over to the team. “Cruz has given us leave to drop everything to deal with this. Another team is being sent in to wrap the case up and I spoke briefly to the chief here who understands that this is a unique situation and has asked to be kept in the loop. As of now, our whole team is on leave and the Bureau is keeping this as quite as possible. I have a feeling that whatever the Unsub discovered is going to Area 51.”

“Good riddance,” Callahan murmured peeking at the sleeping boys. “I mean they’re adorable but this is just wrong. I’m just glad we’re in DC, can you imagine if we were halfway across the country? Flying with new-borns is not fun.”

“We should take them to a doctor,” JJ stated decisively. “I think it should be Dr. Kimura. Spence trusts her and she’s good with… unusual cases.” Rossi and Morgan nodded their agreement and after a quick and confused phone call to the doctor the team headed towards the SUVs. 

JJ stopped them as they were climbing in: “Wait! Guys, we need car seats for them.”

“JJ, we need to get them to a doctor. What if they’re still de-aging? We could be holding little foetuses next.”

“Jesus, Morgan, you can’t say things like that. They’re not going to die,” JJ snapped at him before blowing out a breath. “They’ll be fine Morgan but you’re right, we need to get to a doctor. I’ll call Penelope once we’re at the hospital and get her to bring seats for the ride home.”

They piled into an SUV, Morgan driving while Rossi and JJ sat in the back cradling the babies. JJ admonished him to drive carefully every two minutes but they made it to the hospital safely. Dr. Kimura was waiting at the entrance with an incredulous look on her face, her jaw only dropped further once she saw the two sleeping babies.

“I thought you were pulling a prank on me or something. This is really Dr. Reid and Agent Hotchner?”

“We believe so, ma’am. We should probably run DNA,” Morgan answered.

“I have Dr. Reid’s DNA on file from the anthrax scare.”

“Aaron’s will be on file at the Bureau. We should – “ Rossi was cut off by a piercing wail from the baby in his arms which woke up Spencer who started crying too. Dr. Kimura produced two bottles of pre-mixed formula from her bag and handed them to the agents. 

“I was going to make you drink that if this had been a prank,” she muttered as the babies instantly quieted, sucking greedily. “Ok, follow me upstairs and we’ll take blood samples and check them out.” The team spent the next few hours comforting the distraught babies after a barrage of blood tests, CT scans, being weighed and measured and poked and prodded to the doctor’s satisfaction. Finally, they fell asleep again bundled up in clean diapers and white hospital onesies. 

“Ok, the good news is that they are already aging.”

“Aren’t we all,” Rossi muttered, stretching his back. Babies were ridiculously heavy for such little things and Aaron seemed to want to be held all the time. Needy little bastard. 

“I mean that they are ageing fast. I can’t guess exactly what their progress will be but I’ll monitor them over the next couple of days and we should be able to extrapolate from there. I contacted a couple of colleagues who have actually heard of this happening I’d guess a year or two a day based on similar cases.” JJ and Morgan exchanged shocked looks at the idea that there were other cases but said nothing. “I’m still waiting on the DNA results but the blood types match as do physical characteristics so we’ll work on the assumption that they are indeed Dr. Reid and Agent Hotchner. In the other instances, the de-aged subjects retained all their memories but their ability to access them was largely dependent on their age. In other words, they will remember everything and they’ll know who you are but they will act like their current age. Other than that, they are healthy happy little babies.”

“We’ll need to look after them until they get back to themselves,” JJ said. “I can take Reid home with me.”

“I don’t know,” Morgan murmured looking at the two babies curled up in one bassinet. They were holding hands, heads turned towards each other. “Seems a shame to separate them. Look at how cute they are together.” They all took a moment to aww at the adorableness and Morgan snapped a picture for Garcia.

“I’ll regret this, I know I will, but how about we bring them back to mine. I’ve already got a nursery set up for when Joy gives birth and there’s space for a second crib, if you brought Henry’s. I want help though. I’m not getting up all through the night with the two of them.”

“Aww! I’ll help,” Garcia cooed as she bustled through the door in a flurry of colour and shopping bags. “Look at the little tiny cuteness! Aren’t they just adorable! Look what I got.” She rummaged through her bags and pulled out two tiny overalls emblazoned with the FBI logo. “Isn’t that just the cutest? And look” She reached in again and pulled out a white one with the print of a tie and suit jacket and another with a tie and pocket protector. JJ oohed and aahed while Morgan rolled his eyes. 

“Well, you’re free to go for now. Here is my personal mobile number. If there is anything unusual, or more unusual, call me and bring them to the hospital straight away.” Dr Kimura waved goodbye and walked out leaving the agents to get Hotch and Reid into their baby carriers and loaded into the SUV. After a quick stop at JJ’s to get Henry’s crib out of the attic, they arrived at Rossi’s mansion.

Morgan carried the crib up to the nursery and set it up while Garcia stocked the fridge with pre-made formula and the cupboards with all manner of baby cereal, powered formula, teething rings. There was a full bag filled with toys and another with baby clothes in all different sizes. She pulled out nappies in several different sizes, wipes, powder, creams while Rossi looked in bewilderment and the sheer amount of stuff that two tiny little people needed. He’d called Jessica and she was going to keep Jack until Aaron was back at a reasonable age. They’d decided just to tell Jack that his Daddy was away on an undercover case and wouldn’t be able to talk to him for a few weeks. Seeing his Dad as a baby would just be weird and possibly traumatic. The boys were still sleeping peacefully in their car seats on the living room floor, while JJ and Kate watched them, when he got off the phone.

“Ok, my Italian Stallion,” Penelope clapped her hands in satisfaction once everything was in place. “I guess I’m staying for at least a few days until they get to about four or five, right?”

“I guess so, kitten.” Rossi was already exhausted. He was just considering a nap when Reid woke up screaming. Kate picked him up, bouncing him with practised ease before wrinkling her nose. 

“This one needs a change.”

“And that’s my cue to go,” Morgan practically leapt out his chair. “You need me to get you anything from your place, Baby Girl?”

“No, I’ve got a go-bag in my car. I’ll manage for now.”

“Sure you don’t want to change him?” Kate asked but she was already heading up to the nursery murmuring to Spencer and not waiting for Morgan’s emphatic no. 

That first night of having two babies in the house was a haze of bottles and diapers. Rocking one baby to sleep only to have the other start screaming and by four in the morning Rossi couldn’t tell one from the other, hell he didn’t even know his own name. He threw himself onto his bed after passing a baby to Garcia who seemed remarkably unaffected by the sleepless night and prayed for at least three hours sleep. After that night, the boys would have to sleep until eight or something, right?

 

*****

 

He was awoken by a strange scuffling noise in his room but he dismissed it as Muddy searching for his tennis ball until his hand landed on his dog asleep beside him. Of all the images to enter his mind, he thought of that face-sucking thing from Alien and he frantically wished that he slept with his gun under his pillow and not securely in a gun safe. Cautiously, he peered over the side of his bed and into the gap-toothed grin of one Aaron Hotchner.

“Da!” Aaron exclaimed, sitting up and clapping his hands enthusiastically. “Da! Eh!” Aaron waved his chubby fists in the air clearly asked to be lifted onto the bed and even though he felt like death warmed over Rossi grinned down at him and picked him up. Aaron gave him the biggest hug and Rossi was sure that his heart melted.

“Aaron? Where are you?” Garcia’s voice rang down the corridor.

‘’He’s in here, Penny.” Rossi shouted back and Penelope peeked her head around the door with Spencer balanced on her hip.

“Oh, sorry. I was hoping we’d let you sleep a bit longer. He’s fast that one.”

“A’won!” Spencer squeaked and threw his whole body in the direction of the bed.

“Da!” Aaron answered him, pointing at Dave and grinning.

“Wossi!” Spencer corrected with a little frown.

“Two syllables already?” Rossi asked and pulled Spencer into a hug. 

“Oh yes but Aaron’s the active one, he’s already cruising around the nursery. I reckon he’s about ready to take his first steps.”

“Why does that not surprise me at all?” Rossi murmured and looked over at his clock. Six-thirty. Somehow knowing that made him so much more tired. “So how old do we think they are?”

“I’d guess about a year. I figured I’d give Dr. Kimura a call sometime after breakfast. Maybe she can come over here rather than freaking them out with a trip to the hospital.”

“H’spital?” Spencer queried. “No. No. No,” he pronounced shaking his head frantically. Aaron joined in with the chorus of no. 

“Well, I guess that settles that.”

“So, I suppose it’s breakfast time already.” Rossi sighed and slipped out of bed, pulling on his slippers and picking Aaron up. “Who wants breakfast?”

“Coffee!” Spencer exclaimed, bouncing. 

“Did he just say coffee? Seriously? Well, I guess we don’t have to worry about them being different people or maybe some things just never change.” 

After eggs and porridge which ended up half on the floor, half in the boys’ hair. Garcia called Dr. Kimura who readily agreed to make a house call. Garcia pointed out that she’d need to go shopping to get the boys more clothes as well as they’d already outgrown all the baby stuff she’d bought yesterday and were currently sitting on the kitchen floor banging pots and pans in just their diapers. 

“What are we going to do for beds?” Rossi asked, thinking of the tiny cribs.

“Oh, both the cribs convert into toddler beds,” Garcia assured him, sipping her second cup of coffee and ignoring Spencer’s pleading glances. It had been a battle to convince him that babies only drink milk or water. No coffee. 

Dr. Kimura arrived shortly after Garcia left on her quest for ‘only the cutest outfits for my two baby G-men’ and was greeted by Aaron toddling to the door while Spencer followed on all fours. Her examination was minimal. She weighed and measured them and asked Rossi a barrage of questions about their development before handing them a couple of games to play with. Both of them aced the shape sorter without a problem while Reid surprised them all by saying his first sentence: “Is too easy.” 

“Well, they’re both doing fantastically and seem to be about a year old. I would guess they’ll be closer to two by the end of the day so it’s pretty much what I predicted. If you want me to come by tomorrow I can but I don’t think there’s any need. So, shall I stop by on Monday when they’ll be somewhere between five and seven?” Rossi just nodded still feeling a little overwhelmed by everything. Dr. Kimura gave him an encouraging smile and let herself out. 

After a few moments, Rossi realised that it was way too quiet and looked around for the boys. He found them pulling every single thing off his book shelves, Aaron handing the higher items down for Spencer to investigate. He was just about the reach for a decorative knife when Rossi swooped in with a panicked no. Oh God. Where was Penelope? He groaned as both boys instantly started crying hysterically. 

That set the tone of the day and Rossi spent the rest of the morning frantically putting all his possessions on higher and higher shelves, closing doors, and hiding dangerous items from two babies who seemed to have some kind of death wish. He’d just managed to wrangle them both into the kitchen, handing them several boxes of Tupperware so he could prepare lunch when Garcia came back through the door.

“Oh thank God, you’re back!” Rossi was close to crying tears of relief. “They’re insane. They are totally insane.” Spencer and Aaron both grinned up at her from the floor and she swooped down to cover them in kisses. “But of course now you’re going to be total angels,” Rossi grumbled and allowed Garcia to give him a kiss on the forehead.

“Boys! No!” Garcia cried as she turned around to see Spencer handing her phone to Aaron who had climbed up on the open Tupperware drawer ready to throw the phone into the cooling pasta sauce. Garcia grabbed the phone from Aaron who promptly started screaming, which set off Spencer.

“Or not.” Rossi amended and finished plating up the pasta onto plastic plates. 

Everything was a bit calmer after lunch. The boys went through all the bags of shopping that Garcia had brought home. Two outfits in every size until age twelve when she figured they wouldn’t let her dress them anymore in Batman T-shirts and Star Wars hoodies, though maybe Spencer would. The boys played happily with some books and toys that Garcia just couldn’t resist buying them and then all of a sudden there was the rush of dinner, bath, and bed. 

“They don’t stop.” Rossi threw himself onto the sofa and groaned. The boys were finally bathed and quiet in bed. Garcia patted his knee sympathetically before curling up in an armchair and placing the baby monitor on a side table. 

“I know. I wouldn’t have thought Spencer was such an active child.”

“Aaron’s a bad influence on him. Spencer just follows him around. If Aaron wasn’t here, the kid would be in a corner with a book all day.”

Garcia huffed her agreement. “We should take them to a playpark tomorrow. Let them burn off some energy.”

“We should get Morgan to take them to a playpark tomorrow,” Rossi corrected. Garcia just mumbled her agreement as she nodded into a doze. Rossi fired off a text to Morgan and considered stretching out and going to sleep on the sofa before deciding his back definitely couldn’t take that. He roused Garcia and sent her off to the guest room before collapsing into bed. 

 

*****

 

“Dave!” Rossi’s eyes flew open and he realised that he was nose to nose with Aaron who was perched on his chest, looking into eyes and smiling. “You’re awake. He’s awake, Spence!”

“I am now,” Rossi grumbled and looked over at his clock. Six am, well at least they’d slept through the night. “Where’s your partner in crime?”

“Crime’s bad. We’re FBI,” Aaron grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. The pyjamas he’d gone to sleep in barely passed his forearms and the shorts were tiny now. 

“Indeed you are. Where’s Agent Spencer?”

“Reading,” Aaron huffed and pointed to Reid who was indeed at the end of the bed reading through Where the Wild Things Are. “Morning, Spencer.”

“Morning, Rossi,” Spencer mumbled and closed the book only to pick up Library Lion. 

“Why don’t you call me Dave, Spencer.”

“Ok, Dave,” Spencer smiled shyly up at him and Rossi smiled back. 

“Alright then. Let’s get you two wild things fed and then Morgan is coming over to take you to the park.”

“Yay!” Aaron yelled, jumping off the bed before skidding to a halt. “Sorry, no yelling.” 

“That’s ok, kiddo, though I bet Penelope’s awake now.” Sure enough he heard the sound of the guest room door opening and then Garcia peered into his bedroom. 

“Well, look at these big boys. And you slept all through the night.”

“We’re not babies,” Spencer muttered sticking out his tongue.

“We’re going to the park!” Aaron told her bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“In your pyjamas? Without any breakfast?” Garcia asked in mock shock.

“First breakfast! Then clothes! Then park! Come on, Spencer!” Aaron punctuated his sentences with excited little jumps while Spencer just continued flicking through his book until he was summoned and clambered off the bed with a put upon sigh.

“It’s raining, Aaron,” he moaned. 

Dave looked out the window, the sun was shining brightly and there was barely a cloud in the sky. “No it’s not, Spencer.”

Spencer looked out the window and sighed again. “No but it was worth a try.” 

Rossi smirked, “You sound like Eeyore, Spencer.”

Spencer grinned up at him. “And Aaron’s bouncing like Tigger! And you,” he poked at Rossi’s belly, “are Winnie the Pooh.” With a giggle he scampered out of Rossi’s bedroom and followed Aaron and Garcia down to the kitchen while Rossi tried to fight the grin that was breaking out on his face and feel more offended. 

Morgan arrived just as the boys had finished eating and picked one up under each arm spinning them around under his arms while making aeroplane noises. Aaron whooped with delight while Spencer simultaneously grinned and screeched at Morgan to let him go. 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright with these two on your own, honey?” Garcia asked as she handed Morgan a thermos of coffee, a couple of juice boxes and enough snacks to feed an army. “These two are a bit of a handful. How about we phone JJ and she can meet you there with Henry?”

“Sure, I bet they’d like to see Henry but how much trouble can these two cause, Baby Girl? This is still Hotch and Reid we’re talking about. They’re like poster children for following the rules.”

“You’re forgetting the prank wars,” Garcia warned him.

“And Aaron doesn’t follow the rules as much as you think. No climbing on the counters!” He shouted to emphasise his point as Aaron once again tried to reach the knife rack. “Seriously, that kid has a thing for knives.”

“I can throw knives!” Aaron said with a grin. “I was going to show Spencer.” 

“He was,” Spencer agreed with a solemn nod. “And then teach me.”

“You’re only about four years old, Aaron! You cannot throw knives!”

“I’m forty-eight,” Aaron mumbled under his breath.

“One more word out of you young man and I will cancel your trip to the park,” Rossi crossed his arms but looked on in growing horror as Aaron’s eyes started to fill with tears and fall down his cheeks. "Oh, Aaron, please don’t cry. I’m not mad. I’m just worried about you.” He pulled the little boy into a big hug. There. It’s okay. Morgan’s going to take you to the park now.”

“That I am!” Morgan stepped in with a big smile. “So come on, hop on you two. One on each leg.” The boys wrapped themselves koala style around Morgan’s legs and giggled as he staggered to the door. 

“Okay boys,” Morgan stopped them as they leapt out his truck at the playpark. “You don’t run off without me and stay away from strangers. What’s the rule?”

“There is never a lost dog,” Spencer and Aaron chanted.

“That’s right. Now let’s go!” Morgan took off for the swing set at a run with each boy holding onto one of his hands. After an hour on the climbing frame, swings, slides and roundabouts Morgan was about ready to collapse on the ground. Luckily at that moment JJ appeared with an excited Henry.

“So, Henry these are the kids I was telling you about. This is Aaron and this is Spencer.”

“We know Henry,” Spencer pouted.

“I don’t know you,” Henry protested, “but my godfather’s called Spencer.”

“But I am – “ Aaron cut Spencer off with a shake of his head. 

“Remember Spencer, we’re big but we’re small,” he whispered while Morgan and JJ exchanged looks over the heads of the children. Clearly, Aaron and Spencer understood the situation but it was hard for them to compute. That made sense. It was hard for everyone to compute.

“Wanna play on the swings, Henry?” Aaron asked and the boys set off at full throttle playing some form of tag around the play park until all of a sudden Reid wasn’t. Morgan heard an ear piercing scream from under the wooden pirate ship climbing frame and ran as fast as he could leaving Aaron with a worried looking JJ.

“Reid? Reid? Are you okay? God, Garcia’s going to kill me if we need to go to the hospital.” He peered under the pirate ship into the tear stained face of one Spencer Reid. “Kid, are you alright?”

“I – I fell.” Morgan looked down at Spencer’s bloody knee. There was a broken bottle under the climbing frame that Spencer had clearly fallen onto. 

“Aw, come here kid. We’ll get you cleaned up. It’ll be alright.” Morgan picked Spencer up and carried him over to the group that had gathered around his truck. JJ had already pulled out the small first aid kit and was readying some antiseptic wipes.

“No hospital?” Spencer’s eyes were big and wide, tears threatening to fall again. 

“No hospital, kid. Just Dr. Derek.”

“You’re not a doctor,” Spencer pouted. “I’m a doctor.”

“No you’re not,” Aaron grumbled, “he uses that trick, Morgan.” Spencer stuck his tongue out at Aaron.

“That he does, Bossman. At least you didn’t get stuck with an iPod full of him screaming.” Spencer giggled and happily sat on the edge of Morgan’s tailgate allowing his friend to clean up his knee. 

Aaron jumped up and sat next to him looking a little worried, “Are you okay, Spencer?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine Aaron.”

Aaron gave him a hug before Morgan pronounced them good to go. “Ok, let’s have a snack before you three run off again.” He pulled out the massive bag from Garcia and together with JJ made them up a picnic on the truck bed. “So, anything you guys want to do over the next few days?”

“Can we go to the zoo?” Aaron asked around a mouthful of PB&J. 

“Yeah!” Spencer readily agreed. “I wanna go to the zoo!”

“Alright, how about we’ll all go to the zoo in a couple of days.”

“Can we go, Momma?”

“You’ll be at school but I promise we’ll go with Daddy at the weekend.”

“Ok,” Henry said happily munching on his sandwich.

“We’re going to the zoo zoo zoo,” Spencer started humming, kicking his feet on the side of the truck. “Won’t you come too too too. ‘Cause we’re going to the zoo zoo zoo.”

 

*****

 

“Ok, kiddos!” Rossi rubbed his hands together in glee as the boys sat down to breakfast. “You two are getting a surprise today.”

“What?” Spencer looked up a little unsure. “Is it a good surprise?”

“Of course, sweetie,” Garcia assured him, ruffling his short curls. It seemed the boys were not only ageing but assuming the form that they had at that age. So, Spencer’s hair was a mass of messy curls but still short today while Aaron had a traditional short back and sides. “You know how you guys are way too big for your toddler beds now?”

“Yeah,” Aaron groaned stretching out his toes under the table. 

“Well, we got you bunk beds!” Rossi grinned at them.

“Bunk beds!” Both boys grinned at each other. “Cool!”

“Can I go on the top one, Spencer?” Aaron asked, bouncing in his chair a little.

“Um, ok. Um, sure,” Reid nibbled nervously at his bottom lip.

“What’s wrong, sugar?” Garcia pulled up a chair next to him.

“You can have the top if you really want, Spencer,” Aaron offered but he was pushing his cereal around the bottom of his bowl looking disappointed.

“No, I just, um, Penelope?”

“Yeah, honey?”

“Will it be dark in the bottom bunk?”

“Oh, sugar. You know what? Aunt Penny will make sure it won’t be dark. I tell you what! I’ll run out and buy some fairy lights and he’ll hook them up so you can even read in there at night. It’ll be your magical reading cave.”

“Wow,” Spencer’s eyes were wide with awe even at the thought, “that sounds cool.”

“So I can have the top?” Aaron clarified with a little bounce again.

“Sure, Aaron.”

“Awesome!”

Morgan came a couple of hours later, his truck loaded up with massive flat pack boxes. At the ring of the doorbell, he heard the unmistakeable sound of kids running full speed towards the door. Aaron pulled open the door and peered out suspiciously before breaking into a massive grin and throwing the door open to reveal Spencer standing behind him bouncing impatiently on the balls of his feet.

“Morgan!” Spencer squealed and launched himself into his arms while Aaron wrapped himself around Morgan’s leg.

“Go! Walk Morgan! Go!” Aaron shouted giggling with delight as Morgan walked forward swinging his leg with Aaron still attached while he slung Spencer over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift. 

“Glad to see you’re still a drill-sergeant but you’re getting too big for this mini-Bossman,” Morgan groaned before collapsing onto a couch in Rossi’s living room. Spencer bounced on his stomach making Morgan groan again while Aaron ran to fetch Rossi.

“Did you get them?” Spencer asked excitedly.

“I did. Are you sure you want them?”

“Yeah!”

“Are you sure you’re big enough?”

“Yeah!”

“How old are you?”

“Thirty three!” Spencer squealed giggling as Morgan laughed too.

“Alright, I guess that is big enough for bunk beds.”

“He got the bunk beds!” Spencer threw himself at Aaron as he came through the door dragging Rossi by the hand. “Aaron! He got the bunk beds.” Both boys were jumping up and down with excitement.

“Let’s build ‘em!” Aaron dragged Morgan off the couch, his other hand still gripping Rossi’s and pulled them back towards the front door. “You gotta build ‘em now!”

“Okay, okay. Aaron, hold your horses. We’ll build them once Will gets here. You wanted to play with Henry, remember?”

“Yeah,” Aaron stopped and seemed to curl in on himself. “Sorry, Dave.” 

“Hey, don’t do that Aaron. I’m not mad. You should be excited – “ Rossi was interrupted as the doorbell rang and both boys perked up again running for the front door.

“Henry!” Spencer screamed hugging the little boy who ran forward. 

“How’d you guys get so big overnight?” Henry asked confused as Aaron towered over him. 

“Magic?” Aaron offered and shrugged. “We’re getting bunk beds.”

“Cool!” Henry breathed.

“Ok, boys. Who wants chocolate chip cookies?” JJ held up a bag of ingredients. 

“Me! Me! Me!” All three boys jumped up and down with their hands in the air. 

“Alright then, come into the kitchen and you can help me bake them while these big, strong men put together your bunk beds. Or until they come to ask for my help.” All three boys trooped into the kitchen after JJ while Morgan and Will hauled in the bunk beds and Rossi oversaw with a glass of Scotch.

A few hours later there were three sugar-crashed children sprawled over an air mattress in the living room fast asleep with Toy Story 2 playing in the background and three men sprawled over the couches similarly exhausted but most importantly there was a set of bunk beds against the wall of the nursery.

 

*****

 

Aaron stared at the broken vase in horror. Spencer stopped giggling and moved closer to his friend. “It broke,” he said and Aaron nodded slowly. They could hear footsteps coming down the corridor as Rossi came to investigate the source of the noise. 

“You gotta hide, Spencer,” Aaron turned and shoved the little boy in the direction of one of the cupboards.

“Why, Aaron?”

“Just hide, Spencer! Quick! He’s coming!” Rossi came through the door and looked down at the two scared looking boys with his hands on his hips.

“What happened?” he asked sternly.

“It was all me, sir. I broke your vase. Spencer had nothing to do with it.”

Rossi raised an eyebrow. He had never asked either of the boys to call him sir. “What happened?” he repeated.

“We were playing tag,” Spencer piped up, not willing to let Aaron take all the blame. The dark haired boy was shaking now, his shoulders hunched and his hands clasped behind his back.

“Is that true, Aaron?”

“Yes, sir,” Aaron’s voice wavered and his lower lip trembled. “Please, sir. It was me. Not Spencer.”

Rossi got down on one knee, mindful of the shards of pottery on the floor. “Aaron, look at me please.” One tear rolled down Aaron’s cheek as he looked up. “What do you think I would do to Spencer?”

“Punish him, sir.”

“How?”

“Umm, with your belt?” Aaron’s whole frame was shaking now and Spencer was looking at him with wide-eyed shock. 

“He wouldn’t do that, Aaron. That’s bad.”

Rossi opened his arms wide and pulled Aaron to him, giving him a big hug as the boy started sobbing. “He’s right, Aaron. I would never do that.”

“B – But – but we b – broke your vase.”

“Shh. I know. That wasn’t good but it’s just a vase. There is never a good reason to hit a child.” Rossi pulled back so Aaron could look in his eyes and see that the older man was crying too. “Never.” Aaron nodded and launched himself at Rossi again, knocking the older man onto his butt and burying his face in the crook of his neck. Rossi stroked his sleek dark hair and made soothing noises before holding out his arm again and gesturing for Spencer to join them. Spencer snuggled into Rossi with a quizzical look.

“Why’s Aaron crying?”

“Because sometimes adults aren’t very nice to little kids.”

“Oh. You’re nice, Dave.”

“Thank you, Spencer.” Rossi felt more than heard Aaron’s watery agreement from where he was nestled against his neck. When Aaron stopped shaking Rossi picked the boys up and shooed them back to their bedroom. “You stay in here while I clean up the mess. I’m not angry but you boys know better than to play tag in the house. So, there will be no ice-cream at dinner.” Spencer howled dramatically and threw himself onto a beanbag while Aaron just nodded sagely and let Rossi ruffle his hair. 

“Dave?” Spencer looked up from his beanbag with a rueful look on his face. “I broke your vase. I didn’t mean to but – “

“What?” Rossi looked confused as Spencer seemed really embarrassed.

“I couldn’t see very well when I was running.”

“Oh,” Rossi suddenly remembered that Reid wore glasses or contacts at all times. “Why didn’t you say something kiddo?”

Spencer shrugged, “What can we do? I’ll need new glasses every day.”

“So that’s what we’ll do.” Rossi nodded decisively. “I’ve got a friend who’s an optician and offers a one hour service. I’ll give him a call and then every morning after breakfast we’ll drive down there and get you new glasses.”

“Thanks Rossi.”

“Are we still going to the zoo tomorrow?”

“Of course, kiddo. Wild horses couldn’t keep us away.”

 

*****

 

“Well, the DNA results are in and this is definitely Dr. Reid and Agent Hotchner, not that you were in any doubt. Other than that, they are doing great. They seem to be ageing slightly faster than anticipated, more like a year and a half to two a day so I’d place them around age seven or eight at the moment. You’re doing a great job, Agent Rossi. Those are two happy little boys in there.”

“I feel like I’ve aged a decade in the past week,” Rossi grumbled but a smile was tugging at the sides of his mouth.

“Kids’ll do that to you,” Dr. Kimura agreed. “So what’s your plan for today?”

“We’re going to the zoo!” Spencer broke into the conversation.

“Wow that sounds great.” 

“Well, I’ll let you all get to that. Again, Agent Rossi, feel free to call me at any time.” Dr. Kimura let herself out as Dave turned to wrangle the two excited little boys into shoes. Reid was grinning as he could finally see properly through the new glasses perched on his nose.

At the gates to the zoo they met up with Garcia and Morgan. Kate and JJ had begged off, happy to have this time off to spend with their own kids and to catch up on some naps while they were at school. 

“Oh my goodness! I’ve missed you both so much and it’s only been two days. Look how big my little babies have got!” Garcia dragged them both into a bone-cracking hug. “And aren’t your outfits adorable!” Aaron was wearing a red Captain America T-shirt with dark jeans and red Converse while Spencer had lilac Converse, brown cords and a grey T-shirt with Bad Wolf scrawled across it. 

“You did dress them, Penelope,” Rossi pointed out as he kissed her cheek in greeting. “I have followed your instructions exactly.”

“And my taste was once again impeccable. Now where are we heading to first?”

“Spencer has planned our day for us,” Rossi told the others, “he worked out the best route and took into account a lunch stop.”

“Alright, Pretty Boy, lead the way.”

Spencer pulled out a map from his backpack and handed it to Aaron who nodded and instantly took charge of the group.

“Aww, little bossman,” Penelope whispered to Morgan and Rossi, “he’s a born leader.”

“We had a little incident yesterday,” Rossi confided in them. Aaron’s reaction to the vase breaking was still weighing heavily on his mind. He knew his friend was a private person but he had to know that he’d done the right thing so he related it to Morgan and Garcia as the boys stared at the new cubs in the cheetah enclosure. Morgan’s face became stony while Garcia’s eyes started to tear.

“I’d always guessed, you know,” Morgan muttered. “There was an incident, before you came back, with a hitman called Perotta. Hotch said something to him, made me think that his old man had smacked him around but having it confirmed… no kid should have to go through that.”

“That poor baby,” Penelope whispered, surreptitiously wiping her eyes before the boys noticed. “But you handled it well, Dave. You really did. You talked to him and showed him love. Look at those two. Look at how happy they are. I know all of us had a tough time growing up. I guess that’s what’s brought us here but if any of us deserved a second chance at childhood then it was those two.”

The two men nodded their agreement and smiled broadly, waving when the boys looked round to check on them. 

 

*****

 

“Dave,” Spencer sidled up to Rossi, a roll of paper clasped in one hand. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure thing kiddo,” Spencer’s hair was long with a slightly wild look to it like no one was remembering to give him a haircut. Rossi’s heart ached when he realised that this was the Spencer that William Reid had walked out on. He couldn’t understand how a father could do that and he pulled Spencer up to sit on his lap, happy when the little boy snuggled into him.

“You know that big oak in your garden?”

“I do.”

“Can we build a treehouse in it?”

“A treehouse? That sounds like a great idea.”

“What does?” Aaron asked, wandering into the room with a book on coins under one arm. 

“Spencer wants to build a treehouse in the old oak out back.”

“Cool,” Aaron breathed.

“I drew up some plans,” Spencer unrolled the sheet of paper under his arm to reveal very detailed plans for a treehouse. Clearly, his brain was able to access some of his mechanical engineering studies but the purple crayon he’d used made it still seem like an adorably childish dream.

“Wow, that looks awesome, Spencer.” Aaron enthused as he looked over the pictures. Rossi nodded his agreement. 

“So how about I call up Morgan. I’m sure he’ll have spare timber lying around from one of his projects and we can get started on it this afternoon.”

“Alright, I’ll keep working on the plans,” Spencer stretched out his papers on the floor and lay down surrounded by markers. Aaron curled up in a chair with his book and Rossi took a moment just to watch them. 

After lunch, Morgan pulled up in his once-again loaded truck. He’d brought a good dozen two-by-fours, some large boards and a few other planks of salvaged wood. Together with Rossi, he dumped it all under the tree and turned to Spencer. “So, what’s the job, Pretty Boy? I heard there’s some pretty detailed plans here.”

Spencer unrolled his paper again and started explaining the rudimentary blueprint to Morgan who nodded in all the right places. 

“That’s a pretty big project, kiddo. It’s going to take us a couple of days.”

Spencer shrugged, “I know but it’ll be super cool.”

“Can I hammer stuff?” Aaron asked picking up one of the hammers that Morgan had brought.

“You can both help me,” Morgan assured them. “Here’s some goggles and gloves. Let’s get to work.” The four of them measured and calculated, sawed and hammered and by the end of the day they’d managed to erect a basic skeleton in the tree via a pulley system of Spencer’s design. Morgan promised to return the next day to finish it off and both boys collapsed into bed exhausted.

 

*****

 

“It’s raining! We can’t finish the treehouse.” Aaron moaned for the fifth time in the past two minutes.

“Yup,” Spencer confirmed without looking up from the pile of books he’d pulled out of Dave’s library.

“Are you bored, Aaron?” Dave asked from his desk where he was proof-reading the manuscript for his latest book.

“I am so bored, Dave,” Aaron collapsed dramatically into a chair. 

“Read a book,” Spencer suggested. 

“I did. I finished it.”

“Read another one,” Spencer muttered but Aaron just sighed and flopped onto the floor.

“Alright,” Dave stood up from his desk, tired of the pre-teen dramatics, and marched over to the cupboard beneath his massive television. “Here.” He threw a controller for the PS4 in Aaron’s direction and fired up the start menu selecting Halo 5. “I just got this and have barely had a chance to play it so consider yourself lucky kid. I certainly didn’t have anything like this when I was your age.”

“Do I get to shoot people?” 

“That you do.”

“Cool. How do I play?” Aaron enthused while Spencer had picked up the box and then discarded it with a disinterested air. Still, over the next hour Dave caught Spencer sneaking glances at them over his book.

“Kid, you want a turn?” Spencer looked startled at being addressed. Aaron had just died again so he threw the controller in Spencer’s direction with a sigh. 

“Try it, Spence, it’s really hard.”

“Alright but you know I’m no good at shooting.”

“That’s not true anymore, Spencer. Plus you’re a pro at head shots. Just pretend this is a moment of extreme terror.”

“Ha ha, Aaron,” but Spencer picked up the controller and was quickly engrossed in the game. His speed-reading abilities had an added bonus in that he was able to take in the information on screen extremely quickly, his eyes flicking over the landscape and his brain storing away different button combinations for future use. 

“You’re really good,” Aaron breathed, squeezing in next to Spencer on the sofa with a bag of chips and a can of Coke. Rossi had returned to his writing.

“It’s much easier than shooting a real gun,” Spencer mumbled and took out another vent on the base from his spaceship.

“Nah, I prefer a real gun.”

“Of course you do Mr. FBI Marksman Champion,” Spencer grumbled but he was grinning as Aaron jostled his shoulder. 

 

*****

 

“Spencer! Wake up! The sun is shining!” Aaron practically dragged Spencer out of his bunk. “We can finish the tree house.”

“Aaron,” Spencer complained loudly, clutching at his pillow. “It’s too early.”

“Come on, Spencer!”

“Why don’t you go for a run or something? You do that in the morning, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but I don’t know if Dave will let me. Though, I’m like fourteen or fifteen now so he totally should.”

“Go try and wake him like you just did me. He’ll let you throw knives just to get you to go away.”

“You think? Cool.” Aaron ran out the room and Spencer heard Dave’s grumbling response to having a teenager shake him awake before he drifted back to sleep. 

When he woke again it was after ten and he could hear hammering beneath his window. Apparently, Aaron had roused Morgan after his run and they’d already started work on the treehouse. Spencer stumbled down the stairs and out into the backyard, still in his pyjamas. 

“Well, look at Sleeping Beauty,” Morgan greeted him loudly. “Nice of you to join us.”

“Dave still won’t let me have coffee,” Spencer grumbled, rubbing at his eyes. 

“I’ll take pity on you Spencer. If Aaron can run then you can have coffee.” Rossi grinned and handed Spencer a freshly brewed cup. Spencer darted back into the house with his hands clasped around his precious cargo to add sugar and milk while the others laughed. But three cups later and Spencer was bouncing around with an unnatural exuberance, helping and hindering with the project. 

By mid-afternoon the treehouse was finished and the four of them stepped back to admire their work. “It still needs painted and treated,” Morgan muttered but the boys weren’t listening. It was thing of absolute perfection to them. Relatively simple and classic, there was one room with a trapdoor and a rope ladder that dropped down. There was also a small balcony with a balustrade made up of leftover spindles from a staircase at one of Morgan’s properties.

“I always wanted a treehouse,” Spencer whispered.

“Me too,” Aaron agreed, giving him a spontaneous hug. “We should totally sleep out here.”

“Wow, that’s a great idea. Can we Dave?”

“Well, there’s rain forecast for tonight so you might have to wait with that one,” Rossi shrugged, “But how about I make you up a picnic for dinner and you can eat out here. You can watch a movie on the laptop as well and I’ll make you boys up a midnight feast that you can have too. Just come in once the rain starts, okay?”

“Thanks,” they both chimed as they climbed up the rope ladder, missing out on Rossi and Morgan exchanging broad smiles of satisfaction.

 

*****

 

The forecast rain didn’t come until the following night and that was the only thing that sent the boys out of the treehouse and back to their bedroom. 

“Aaron, you’re shaking the whole bed,” Spencer mumbled sleepily. The silence and stillness that followed his words was unnerving so Spencer hopped out of bed and climbed up the ladder to peek into Aaron’s bunk. Aaron was lying on his back, his head to the side and his breathing suspiciously even. “I know you’re not asleep. Your nose twitches when you sleep.”

“Watching me sleep is creepy, Spencer.” Aaron groused and refused to open his eyes. In the dim light Spencer could see that he was blushing.

“So, what were you doing up here?” he asked nonchalantly.

“Nothing, just couldn’t sleep.”

“Uh huh. Why didn’t you just jack off in the shower?” Aaron’s eyes flew open and he looked like he was blushing even more. Spencer laughed and swung himself up onto the top bunk, kicking Aaron until they were both sitting against the wall. “It’s perfectly natural, Aaron. I did it.”

Aaron huffed out a breath and ran one hand through his hair. It was a lot longer than he wore it as an adult, a long sweep of thick black, straight hair that fell over one eye and made Spencer’s stomach clench. “I did too. Fucking teenage body. I’m so fucking horny all the time.”

Spencer paused, surprised by the swearing and distracted by Aaron’s hair. “I could help you with it,” he offered in a tumble of words.

Again, Aaron’s eyes got very wide as he stared at Spencer in the semi-darkness. His eyes dropped to Spencer’s lips for a moment as Spencer’s tongue flicked out to wet them before Aaron visibly shook himself. “We can’t, Spencer. God, what would Dave say? And I’m still your boss.”

“You’re a teenager, Aaron. I’m a teenager. We’re both horny as fuck. Let’s just help each other out.” He licked his lips again just to see Aaron blush.

“Are we even legal?” Aaron asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Spencer laughed. “Mentally, we are way past that. Physically,” Spencer shrugged, “I don’t know. I think I’m about sixteen or seventeen. I’m shorter than I was at eighteen, I think. That’s legal in Nevada.”

Aaron was quiet for a long time, and Spencer was thinking about escaping to the bathroom to deal with the uncomfortable erection this conversation had produced when Aaron turned and pulled him into a heated kiss. His lips were soft and warm. His tongue hot and wet and Spencer wanted to scream in triumph when he finally twisted his fingers in Aaron’s silky hair and moaned into his mouth. It was a slick slide of tongues and lips with everything feeling that little bit more desperate than it did as an adult, as if they needed to get off right this minute or they would die. 

Spencer pulled and twisted their bodies until he was laying back on the bed with Aaron blanketing his body, a warm comforting weight. He could feel Aaron’s erection heavy against his thigh through his pyjama pants as Aaron started to grind into him. The air was filled with groaning and the creaking of the bunk beds until Spencer managed to get one hand into Aaron’s boxers and Aaron broke the kiss with a loud moan.

“Shh, Aaron. Dave’ll hear us.”

“Oh god, I feel like I’m sixteen again.”

“You are,” Spencer mumbled and twisted his hand around Aaron’s hot flesh, rubbing the wet head with his thumb. “Please, touch me, please.”

“Oh, yeah,” Aaron mumbled into Spencer’s neck, his hips stuttering with little thrusting movements until he got his hand into Spencer’s pyjamas. “Like this?” He pressed the heel of his hand against Spencer’s dick before experimentally running his fingers up the shaft. “I’ve never done this to another guy before.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Spencer hissed. “Just touch me like you touch yourself.” Aaron’s grip became firmer, his movements harsher and Spencer’s hips lifted off the bed, his toes curling. “Oh, God, yes Aaron. This is better than I’d ever imagined.”

Spencer chose that moment to pull on Aaron’s hair and he was totally undone, coming hot and hard in his boxers with Spencer’s fingers guiding him through it. He felt the warm splash of Spencer’s cum against his hand and instantly froze staring at Spencer. His expression was unlike anything Aaron had seen on his face before, his lips bitten red and his head thrown back in ecstasy. Awkwardly wiping his hand in Spencer’s pants he rolled over until Spencer’s hand slipped from his boxers.

“Are you going to get weird about this?” Spencer mumbled, one hand thrown over his eyes but when Aaron looked over he was sucking on his lower lip, clearly nervous. 

“Um, you’re hand’s covered in my cum,” Aaron felt like this needed to be addressed before anything else.

“Would it freak you out if I licked it off?” Aaron made a choked noise and Spencer peeked out from under his arm to see his friend looking at him slack-jawed and blushing again. With a smirk, Spencer raised his hand to his mouth and licked it off slowly, savouring every bit.

“Oh my God,” Aaron breathed, feeling his dick twitch with interest in his boxers again, which was just ridiculous. 

“Yum,” Spencer smiled and pulled Aaron in for a kiss, fucking the taste of his own cum into his mouth with his tongue.

“That tastes really weird,” Aaron commented when they broke apart again, both half-hard and breathing heavily.

“You’ve really never tasted your own cum?” 

Aaron shook his head emphatically. “No! Why would I have done that?”

Spencer just shrugged. “I’m a scientist. I can’t understand why you wouldn’t do that.”

“Do I taste different from you?” Aaron asked, blushing furiously again. Teenage Hotch was just adorable with his uncontrolled blushing. Spencer thought he could get used to this more relaxed Aaron especially when he was all languid and loose from a good orgasm. 

“Yup, but there’s a lot of factors. Diet being a major one.”

“Have you really imagined having sex with me?” Aaron asked, scanning Spencer’s face.

Spencer looked away from him. “Of course, I’ve been somewhere between the ages of fifteen and eighteen for the past couple of days. I think about having sex constantly.”

“I meant before.”

Spencer sighed and continued to stubbornly look away. “Yes.”

“Oh, why didn’t you ever approach me?”

“What? Why didn’t I ever make a pass at my straight, previously married boss? I wonder, Aaron.” Spencer turned to him again but his face was closed off. “Do you want me to go back to my own bed? We can just forget this happened.”

“No!” Aaron blurted out, wrapping an arm around Spencer’s waist.

Spencer lay back down on the pillow enjoying Aaron’s eyes boring into him from above. “What do you want?”

“Right now, a blow job.” Aaron deadpanned and was pleased when it startled a laugh out of Spencer.

“I could do that,” Spencer offered, rolling onto his side so they were face to face. “We could just, you know, help each other deal with this particular issue and then go back to being friends.”

Some part of Aaron’s brain was screaming at him that it could never be that simple but right now a larger part of him was delighting in the idea of more sex. “Genius,” he whispered and started pushing Spencer’s pyjama bottoms off his slim hips.

 

*****

 

“Boys?” Rossi queried, sticking his head into the room. They were definitely teenagers now. The days of them waking him up by bouncing on his bed at the crack of dawn were over. Instead he was left trying to get them up before noon. The bottom bunk was empty but Spencer’s pyjama pants were hanging from the bars of the top bunk. With a sense of dread similar to stepping onto the scene of a particularly horrific murder, Rossi he stepped closer and peered into the top bunk. Aaron and Spencer were both sound asleep, naked from the waist down and wrapped around each other. Rossi slowly backed away until he was clear of the room and the door was shut again. He slid down the opposite wall, hands over his eyes and tried very hard to erase that image from his mind before he shook himself off and headed down to the kitchen, phone already in hand.

“What’s up, Rossi?” JJ asked as she balanced the phone on her shoulder and tried to get Henry’s lunch packed in his bag while simultaneously putting on his coat.

“They’re having sex.”

“What?” JJ stopped everything and Will gave her a quizzical look. “Wait. Who?”

“Aaron and Spencer are having sex. With each other.”

“Oh.”

“I did not sign up for this.”

“It’s unexpected.”

“We need to give them the talk.”

JJ laughed and pushed her hair out her eyes. “It’s still them in there. They know about safe sex.”

“I didn’t do a thorough search but there were no condoms on the floor this morning.”

“Well, maybe they didn’t go that far.”

“Oh Sweet Mary Mother of God. I do not want to think about this anymore.”

“It’s okay, Rossi. You’re worrying too much. That’s still Spence and Hotch in there. I’m sure they thought this through.”

“Ask Will if he ever thought anything through when it came to sex at seventeen.” Rossi groused and hung up the phone, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

“Morning, Dave!” Aaron greeted him brightly as he walked into the kitchen and made Dave jump. “Going for a run. Bye.” The boy was out the back door before Rossi even managed to open his mouth in reply.

“Jesus, didn’t you get enough exercise last night?” he grumbled and set about making a pot of very strong coffee before abandoning that and pouring a glass of whiskey. 

“Coffee?” Spencer greeted him an hour later, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Sure, kid.” Rossi poured him a cup and watched him doctor it to his liking. He was just considering how to broach the subject when Aaron came back through the door. Spencer looked up and visibly ran his eyes over Aaron’s tight running gear and his sweaty hair. Rossi considered escaping through the closed window but figured he’d just be delaying the inevitable. “Wait here,” he grumbled and watched the boys exchange a confused look before he headed back to his bedroom. He pulled an unopened bottle of lube out his bedside cabinet and a box of condoms. Bemoaning his own non-existent love life, he returned to the kitchen to see Aaron munching on a bowl of cereal while Spencer mainlined another cup of coffee.

He placed the items on the kitchen table and thoroughly enjoyed the interesting shades of red that both boys went before clearing his throat. “I don’t want to know. I don’t really care. I just want you to be safe.” He nodded once before making a tactical retreat.

 

*****

 

“Woo! Empty house!” Spencer cheered sarcastically once Rossi left, not looking up from the book in his hands.

Aaron flopped onto the sofa next to him, stretching his feet into Spencer’s lap and blocking his view of the book. “I’m bored, Spencer.”

“Want to fuck?” Spencer looked up with interest.

“No. Well, yes, always. But let’s play a game first.”

“A game?”

“Yeah,” Aaron brushed his bangs from his face and sat up. “We could play strip poker.”

“I would beat the pants off you, literally. And don’t you have to be drunk to play that?”

“Genius. Let’s get drunk.”

“Aaron,” Spencer sighed but Aaron was already heading over to Rossi’s liquor cabinet. “Dave is not going to like this.”

“Meh, we’re adults more or less. We’re, like what, nineteen now?” Aaron rooted through until he found a bottle of his favourite scotch at the back. He poured it into a glass and sipped it slowly, like he usually would have done, and nearly spat it out. “Yuck! Why do I drink this?”

“I dunno,” Spencer mumbled and started looking the bottles. “Ooh, sherry. I like sherry.”

“You are my grandmother.”

“That’s not what you were saying last night.”

“Jesus, Spencer. That’s gross!” Aaron smacked him across the back of the head. “Ok look, tequila. We’ll do shots.”

“I want to state for the record that this is a terrible idea,” Spencer muttered but pulled the coffee table over to the sofa.

“Ok, we’ll play Never Have I Ever and you have to drink if you have done the thing.”

“You’re ideas just keep getting worse. Were you this stupid at college?”

“Probably,” Aaron shrugged. “I was a frat boy.”

“You’re kidding me. You were in a fraternity.”

“Yeah, same one as my Dad.” Aaron’s voice got all strained and Spencer reached for his shot glass and downed it motioning for Aaron to do the same. “Wait, I didn’t say anything yet.”

“I think I need to be a little drunk to even start this game.”

“Alright,” Aaron downed his shot and shuddered. “Ok, you go first.”

“Alright, um, never have I ever smoked weed.” Aaron took his shot.

“Seriously, Mr. FBI’s smoked a joint!” Spencer joked.

“Hey, I was young once or I guess twice now. It’s not like I shot heroin.”

“Do I need to take a shot?” Spencer queried seriously. 

“What? Seriously, Spencer?” 

Spencer shrugged. “Dilaudid is hard to get.”

“I’m sorry,” Aaron said quietly after a long pause and Spencer looked up at his with wide eyes pleading him to drop it so he shook it off. “Alright,” he continued a little too loudly, “never have I ever asked for a fork at a Chinese restaurant.”

“Screw you Aaron,” Spencer proclaimed as he downed his shot. 

“I’m totally teaching you how to use chopsticks. It’s going to be one of my life goals from now on. I’m writing a list: Director of the FBI and teach you how to use chopsticks.”

“You seriously would want to be the director?” 

“Nah, not really. Too much politics. I like the BAU.”

“Good. I don’t want you to leave. My turn. Never have I ever dumped someone.” Aaron shook his head and didn’t drink. “Seriously? You’re hot. I figured you be a totally heartbreaker.”

“Nope. There was Haley and then there was Beth and now there’s you.” Aaron shrugged. “I always was too serious.”

“Aaron, you just basically said I was your boyfriend.”

“You aren’t?” Aaron furrowed his brow and toyed with his shot glass. “I just thought…”

“I’d like to be. I mean, I thought we were just messing around. We’ve only been together for three days.”

“Yeah, but I feel like we grew up together.” Spencer snorted at Aaron’s deadpan delivery. “Seriously, though, Spencer. I like you. I like you a lot.”

“I like you too, Aaron.” Spencer blushed and downed his shot just for something to do. The room felt a little sort of spin-y like the walls weren’t quite as solid as walls usually should be. “I think I’m drunk.” 

Aaron beamed at him. “Me too! Strip poker!”

“You got cards?”

Aaron looked around in confusion. “Dave must have cards.”

“Screw it,” Spencer pulled his T-shirt over his head and started unbuttoning his jeans. “Just get naked and fuck me.”

“Genius,” Aaron grinned again but then faltered “Do you mean like fuck you fuck you?”

“Hell yeah. I mean like if you want. I’d like to but I don’t want to pressure you or anything.” 

“You’re not. I mean, no pressure. That would be great. Yeah, wait here, I’ll go get lube.” He stumbled off toward their bedroom while Spencer kicked off his boxers and sprawled naked across the plush rug. Aaron staggered back into the room equally naked holding a small bottle up in triumph. “Seriously, Dave giving us this was totally disturbing but also awesome.”

Spencer hummed his agreement and spread his legs, stroking his cock slowly. “So are you clean or are we using condoms?”

“I’m clean. I mean, I figured you were too and that we didn’t need them. Should I go get one?”

“Nope, I’m clean. So, you want to open me up or will I do it?”

“What?”

“Finger me, Aaron.”

“Oh right, yeah, um can I? If that’s alright.”

“Definitely.” Spencer spread his legs further and looked up at Aaron from under his eyelashes. A soft flush was already spreading down his chest from the alcohol and arousal. “Start slow. It’s been a while.”

Aaron knelt between Spencer’s legs and drizzled lube over his fingers. With one finger he circled Spencer’s hole and pressed forward. “I feel like I’m giving you a prostate exam.”

“I’m glad you keep up your regular health checks, Aaron,” Spencer gasped. “And if you could find my prostate that would be great.” Aaron removed his finger and added more lube before pressing in again with two fingers. He twisted slightly and shifted until Spencer groaned, his hips lifting off the floor.

“Found it,” Aaron whispered with a grin.

“Yes, God yes. Well done. You can add another finger if you want.” Aaron did as instructed, sitting back on his heels and just watching his fingers sliding in and out of Spencer’s ass. Spencer was groaning and writhing, thrusting down onto Aaron’s hand, fucking himself on his fingers and Aaron’s cock twitched jealously.

“Can I fuck you now, Spence?” Aaron asked, gripping the base of his cock desperately.

“Please,” Spencer gasped, whimpering when Aaron pulled his fingers free and slicked up his cock. Aaron leant forward bracing himself on one hand over Spencer’s body, his hair falling forward to cover one eye. Slowly he guided himself into Spencer’s tight heat groaning at the feeling of the constriction around his cock. 

“Oh my God,” he breathed, leaning forward to brush his lips against Spencer’s. When he was fully sheathed he stopped, breathing heavily, and silently begging himself not to come too soon. Spencer whimpered and shifted again causing Aaron to gasp. “Jesus, Spencer.”

“Would you move already?” Spencer reached down and grabbed Aaron’s ass, pulling him even tighter against his body before sliding his hands up his back to grip his hair. Aaron’s hips jerked as Spencer tugged on his hair and they moaned in tandem. Leaning down so that he was balanced on his elbows, Aaron started to undulate his hips in a smooth motion that allowed him to press open mouthed kisses to Spencer’s mouth and neck. 

“You feel so good,” he whispered hotly in Spencer’s ear. 

“You too. I’ve wanted this for years,” Spencer murmured.

“Years as in days or years as in really years,” Aaron chuckled into Spencer’s ear.

“Since the moment I saw you,” Spencer groaned, alcohol and sex loosening his tongue. “Since the moment Gideon introduced us and – ahh – oh God, right there, Aaron.”

Aaron shifted his hips, rising up again so that he could grip at Spencer’s thighs and started thrusting in earnest, Spencer’s words driving him higher. It was a heady feeling to know that Spencer desired him so strongly, that he had done for years. One of Spencer’s hands snaked down to circle his own cock and Aaron hissed his approval as Spencer started jerking himself off beneath him. They were lost in the movements of their bodies as their climax came closer and closer. Aaron knew when Spencer was close, his muscles tightened, his neck arched as his mouth fell open and thick ropes of cum shot from his cock all over his own chest. Aaron shifted his hands and gripped even harder at Spencer’s thighs, his own hips snapping a-rhythmically and uncontrollably until he stilled and panted, filling Spencer’s ass with his cum. 

Collapsing forward he nestled between Spencer’s thighs, reluctant to withdraw and end the moment. “You know we’re going to get stuck together,” Spencer joked, one hand feebly stroking Aaron’s hair.

“I love you,” Aaron whispered.

“That’s the post-orgasm euphoria speaking, plus you’re drunk,” Spencer assured him, pushing Aaron off his body until he was able to sit up, cross-legged and naked, on Rossi’s expensive Persian rug.

“That’s all true,” Aaron nodded, he was a long line of muscle, skinnier than the Aaron Spencer knew so well but just as sexy especially dappled with fluid, his hair mussed from Spencer’s fingers. “But I love you. I’ll tell you again tomorrow morning when I’m sober.”

“Alright,” Spencer agreed, smothering a smile. “You do that.”

 

*****

 

Aaron pushed at Spencer’s shoulder the next morning until his bed mate cursed him thoroughly and blearily opened his eyes.

“I’m sober,” Aaron croaked, his voice rough and his head spinning.

“You woke me up for that? Fuck you, Aaron,” Spencer groaned and tried to burrow back into the pillow.

“And I love you,” Aaron added. Spencer turned back to him and a broad grin slowly spread across his face.

“I love you too,” he whispered.

“Good. I think I’m going to puke now so, good talk.” Aaron stumbled from the bed in the direction of the nearest bathroom still butt naked leaving Spencer smiling as he drifted back to sleep.

The rest of the day was a haze of energy drinks and Call of Duty while Rossi grumbled about drinking his expensive tequila and suspicious stains on his rug.

 

*****

 

“Dave,” Aaron said seriously as the older man placed a pot of pasta in the centre of the table and took his seat. Spencer was also looking at him slightly nervously and Rossi felt more than a little unnerved.

“Oh god, one of you is pregnant,” he joked, dropping his head into this hands.

“What?” Spencer spluttered. “How would that even be possible?”

Rossi couldn’t hold in his laughter at the horrified look on Spencer’s face but Aaron just sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. “Dave. We are trying to have a serious conversation with you.”

“Right, right. Of course, boys. What did you have to say?”

“Right, well,” Aaron uncharacteristically faltered. “You see, you’ve been great and we’ve really enjoyed living here and growing up here. You’ve been a great Dad, Dave,” his voice was all thick and Rossi felt himself tearing up. “You’ve given us the childhood that we would have always wanted and made what could have been a terrible experience into memories that we’ll treasure. But Spencer and I were thinking that we were old enough to move out, now. I mean, we’re definitely able to look after ourselves.”

Rossi nodded sadly, still wiping tears from his eyes. “Well, I guess that’s true. I’ll miss you both, though. So, you’re both going home?”

Both boys looked away but not before Rossi saw Aaron give Spencer a prompting look. “Ah, well. No. Sort of, I mean, well, I was going to go back to Aaron’s, you know. Just for now until we go back to work or whatever.”

Rossi hid a smile behind his hand and tried his best to school his features into a stern expression. “So, you’re not just asking me to move out. You both want to move in with your boyfriend.”

“Um, I guess so?”

“Oh, boys,” Rossi let his smile show. “I think that’s a great idea. You two have something special and I know the circumstances that brought you together were weird but you are adorable –“

“I’m not adorable!” Aaron protested.

“And I know you’ll look after each other,” Rossi continued paying him no mind. He dished out the food and the boys dug in eating as much as only boys in their early twenties can. Rossi remembered the weeks that had passed. The diapers, the tears, the smiles, and the hugs. Aaron would still be his best friend and he’d still be a mentor to Spencer but now he loved them like his children and he wouldn’t have traded this experience for the world. 

 

*****

 

“Well, I guess you crazy kids are free to go,” Rossi muttered placing Spencer’s duffle bag on the floor. Both Aaron and Spencer rolled their eyes and gave Rossi a big hug.

“We still work together, Dave” Aaron muttered. “We’ll be back to normal and back to work in a week.”

“Plus we’re throwing a party tomorrow night!” Spencer smiled.

“We’re what?” Aaron looked at his boyfriend in shock.

“What? Morgan said that we have to.”

“I’m Morgan’s boss.”

“He’s older than you,” Rossi offered grinning.

“For like a week.”

“He built you bunk beds and a treehouse.”

Aaron shrugged but added, “Fine but you better bring the food. I’m too young to cook,” Aaron brushed his hair out of his eyes with one hand.

“Well then maybe you’re too young to live alone. I won’t have you both eating nothing but take away for the next week.”

“Don’t worry, Dave, I’ll look after him.” Spencer led Rossi to the door with a gentle hand on his back. “But you should probably bring food for the party anyway. We’ll get the others to bring stuff too. It’ll be awesome.”

“I never agreed to a party!” Aaron shouted down the hall. “It’s my house.” Spencer just smiled and shut the door on Rossi. Aaron appeared behind him and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

“So, want to see my bedroom?”

Spencer huffed out a laugh. “Your lines are so smooth.

“Yeah, baby,” Aaron winked and did that ridiculous finger gun thing making Spencer actually giggle. He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend. “So, is that a yes?” Aaron asked breaking the kiss with a grin.

Spencer groaned. “Yes, Aaron, show me your goddamn bedroom and get me naked. We’ve only got a few more days of these amazing refactory periods.”

“You’ll stop ageing before me,” Aaron bit his lip nervously and Spencer pulled him into another kiss. 

“Stop thinking. Take me to bed.”

 

*****

 

“Did I mention that I don’t want a party?” Aaron grumbled again as he lugged another load of beers up to his apartment from the car. 

“You know how I’ve got an eidetic memory?” Spencer asked turning suddenly and forcing Aaron to pull up short.

“Yes?” Aaron asked slowly

“Well, even I’ve lost track of how many times you’ve mentioned that today. Shut up and enjoy our party. I’ll give you a blowjob afterwards if you’re good.”

Aaron grinned but muttered under his breath once Spencer’s back was turned, “If we weren’t having this party you could give me a blowjob now.”

“I heard that,” Spencer sing-songed, “That’s strike one, Aaron. Two more and that blowjob becomes a handjob.” 

“I love your hands,” Aaron assured him as they dumped the last bag on the kitchen floor. 

“Not as much as you love my mouth,” Spencer commented, pulling Aaron into a heated kiss until there was the sound of a throat clearing behind them and they leapt apart.

“Boys! I leave you alone for one day and you’re having sex in the kitchen.”

“We weren’t having sex and don’t you know how to knock?” Aaron tried to glare at Rossi but it was marred his mussed hair and hiked up T-shirt.

“Nah, I used my key. Alright, Aaron, run down to my car and grab the lasagne.”

“Make Spencer do it,” Aaron grumbled. 

“Aaron Hotchner you are twenty something years old. Do as you’re told.” Dave handed him his car keys.

“I’m still your boss,” Aaron crossed his arms and glared. 

“For God’s sake, Aaron, stop being difficult and go get the food,” Spencer pushed him out of the kitchen.

“I’m your boss too,” Aaron shouted down the hall.

“Not in bed!” Spencer replied.

“Well, well, that’s some interesting information right there,” Morgan’s booming voice was heard accompanied by Garcia’s giggle. 

“I’m all you people’s boss!” Aaron was heard to grumble before the front door slammed.

“He’s looking forward to the party,” Spencer assured them with a grin as Morgan ruffled his now chin length hair.

“Aww, you look just like you did when you joined the BAU, just with less product,” Garcia cooed and kissed him on the cheek. Spencer flushed.

“Oh, so Aaron and I are a thing now,” he added. They talked it over the night before and decided just to tell everyone whenever it came up and not make a big announcement.

“Oh, sugar pie, that’s old news. We’ve all known since the first time you did the dirty. Rossi phoned JJ, who phoned me, I told my Chocolate Thunder, who told Kate.”

“Oh,” Spencer wasn’t sure that he would ever stop blushing. Aaron walked in with two trays of lasagne accompanied by JJ and Will.

“Why are you bright red?”

“We were just talking about the first time you two had sex,” Garcia gleefully informed him. Aaron nearly dropped the lasagne, which was only rescued by Will’s quick reflexes.

“Aw, I’ll treasure the memory of that morning,” JJ sighed, “I even called Emily to tell her all about Rossi calling me in a panic about whether or not he needed to give you two the talk.”

“I tell you it was a real shock for my old heart, walking into the room and seeing Spencer’s pyjamas hanging from the bunk beds and both of you butt naked.”

“That is not what those bunk beds were intended for boys,” Morgan teased.

“That’s it! Aaron was right! This party was a terrible idea!” Spencer screamed just as Kate walked in with a bottle of wine looking confused. 

“Why’s Spencer freaking out?”

“I need a drink,” Spencer muttered and Aaron handed him the beer that he’d already cracked open for himself. 

“Are you two old enough to drink?” Morgan asked laughingly but only received two glares in reply. 

“Let’s eat,” JJ suggested and Rossi started dishing out lasagne and the salads that Garcia had brought. Soon the team was laughing and joking together, Spencer and Aaron curled around each other on the sofa as if it had always been that way.

“I propose a toast,” Rossi began, lifting his glass of wine. “To growing up, to good friends, and to young love.” There was a resounding here here as the all drank deeply. Spencer could tell from the flush on Aaron’s cheeks that he was drinking a bit too much, probably still banking on the tolerance he had in his forties instead of his mid-twenties when he was apparently as much of a light-weight as Spencer. Spencer theorised it was due to his much slighter build as well as the fact that he hadn’t yet developed his minor dependency on alcohol that he had after his divorce but now wasn’t the time to share such sobering realisation.

“We should play a game!” Aaron suggested and Spencer groaned.

“I like your thinking, Fearless Leader. Lead on into game land and we shall follow.” Garcia was also three sheets to the wind by this point.

“Never Have I Ever?” Aaron suggested.

“Honestly,” Spencer moaned, “when did you outgrow your obsession with this game?”

“It’s a good drinking game,” Aaron protested.

“Aaron’s smoked pot,” Spencer announced to the room at large.

“Was that what you were playing with my tequila? Did you waste that tequila on shots? And what did you do on that rug? I had to get it professionally cleaned.”

“Alright then,” Aaron continued loudly over Dave, “Spencer, you think of a game.”

“I don’t know any games. I’m innocent.”

“Innocent my ass,” Morgan muttered. “How about Truth or Dare?”

Spencer groaned but everyone else nodded their agreement. “I thought only Aaron and I were de-aged. You’re all children.”

“For that,” Garcia grinned, “I’m asking you first. Truth or Dare, my littlest G-man.”

“Fine, Truth.”

“Ohh, let me think. Ok, what’s the one thing that you do regularly that you would never want to be caught doing?”

“What kind of question is that?” Spencer grumbled.

“Well, you might answer having sex with my boss,” Garcia prompted with a grin.

“But that ship has sailed,” Rossi toasted the room at large.

“We were not having sex,” Spencer protested, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring. “We were just a bit naked.”

“Answer the woman, Spencer,” Kate reminded him with a grin.

“Umm, I guess, I don’t know can I pick something from the past?”

“Ohh, Spence has a sordid past!” JJ giggled. They really had all had too much wine already.

“Alright, just because we’re intrigued,” Garcia acquiesced.

“So I needed money when I was younger and it was Vegas –“

“Oh my God, you were a stripper!” Garcia squealed.

“What? No! I counted cards at the casinos to make money. Being caught would not have been fun.”

“Spencer, I personally am shocked,” Aaron drawled, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

“That’s dull,” JJ complained. “Anyway it’s your turn now.”

“Ok, um, Derek? Truth or Dare.”

“Dare, Pretty Boy. Do your worst.”

Spencer’s eyes gleamed and he rubbed his hands together, hearing Aaron’s low chuckle as his boyfriend nuzzled behind his ear. “I dare you to serenade Garcia for three minutes.”

“Pretty Boy, come on. You know I don’t sing.”

“You do tonight.”

“I’ll dance.”

“Nope, you’ll sing.”

“Come on Sugar, I don’t mind that you sound like an alley full of cats.”

“Thanks, momma, you’re making me feel so much better.” Morgan downed his beer and turned to Garcia who fanned herself as he started singing Prince’s The Most Beautiful Girl in the World. It was an awful rendition but Garcia was grinning like a maniac. 

“And that’s three minutes!” Spencer exclaimed, sharing a small smile with Aaron at the look on Penelope’s face.

“Thank God,” Morgan muttered. The game continued with Morgan daring Kate to pretend Rossi was Santa Claus. Apparently, she was still waiting for the pony she asked for thirty years ago but Dave was quite happy to have her sitting on his lap. Dave asked JJ about her first crush and the group found out that little Jennifer had a thing for Magnum P.I.

“Ok, Hotch,” JJ grinned broadly. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth,” Aaron answered, sitting up straighter. 

“Ok, hmm, this has gotta be good. Oh I know, where’s the weirdest place you’ve ever had sex?”

Aaron exchanged a quick glance with Spencer before grinning wildly. “In a treehouse.”

“Hotch!” “Aaron!” Morgan and Dave exclaimed in unison. 

“That treehouse was not built for that purpose,” Morgan added, scrubbing his hand over his eyes.

“My grandchildren will be using that,” Rossi added. “When was this even?”

“Two nights ago after we told you we wanted to move out,” Aaron shrugged and failingly tried to school his grin, “figured it was our last chance.”

“You bet it was. I’m not letting you two anywhere near that treehouse ever again,” Rossi groused. 

“Alright, my turn. I guess I’m asking Garcia. Truth or dare?”

“Let’s have a dare, oh kinky one.”

“Garcia!” Aaron glared in her direction. “Ok, I dare you and Morgan to finally admit how you feel about each other and put the rest of us out of our misery. Honestly, if Spencer and I can get our shit together you can too.”

The room went very quiet. Garcia looked like she was about to start crying. “Aaron, Derek doesn’t – he – “ 

“Wait? I don’t what?” Morgan asked turning to her. “You think I don’t really feel that way about you? Penelope?”

“Well, you don’t. I’m me and you’re you.”

“Oh for god’s sake,” Spencer groaned. “Some things really are just easier when you’re a kid. Do what I did, Garcia, shove your hand in his boxers. It will all work out fine.”

There was a nervous titter of laughter from the group and Aaron blushed but added, “He’s right you know. You’re both overthinking it. Just have sex. It’ll be cool.” Everyone was still staring but Morgan leaned forwards and pressed a gentle kiss to Garcia’s lips. 

“Let’s listen to the crazy kids over there, baby girl. We both want this and I promise you, no matter what, we’ll stay friends.”

“Be still my heart,” Garcia breathed and grabbed Morgan for a much heavier kiss that went on for an interminably long time. 

Aaron cleared his throat and stood abruptly. “Thank you all for coming,” Morgan and Garcia broke apart with a soft smile while the others took the blatant hint and gathered their things. Will and Kate were designated drivers for the evening so Aaron had no qualms about herding the inebriated team to the door, knowing they’d get home safe. “Thank you for all your help in looking after Spencer and me these past weeks. We’ll be back to work next week and we don’t want to see any of you before then.”

“Wait what are you guys doing for the rest of the time?” Morgan asked.

“Taking advantage of improved refactory periods,” Spencer answered honestly. The whole team stopped and looked at him for a moment in shock before Aaron managed to push them through the door and slam the thing behind them.

“Thank god that’s over. 

“That was very sweet what you did for Morgan and Garcia.”

“I know, I’m a regular cupid.”

“Yup, now let’s go fuck for a week.”

“Genius.”

 

*****

 

“So I think I’m back to thirty three now,” Spencer muttered. “I’ve got all my scars back and my hair looks right.”

Aaron hummed his agreement, looking down at his still smooth chest. He wasn’t looking forward to the morning when he would wake up to find Foyet’s scars had returned. It was nice not to have that constant reminder marring his reflection. 

“Spencer?” Aaron murmured, running his hand through his lover’s hair. Spencer hummed in acknowledgement. “I think we should maybe break up.”

“You think what?” Spencer jerked up and stared at Aaron with wide frightened eyes. “You’ve never broken up with anyone. You told me that. Why me? Why are you doing this to me?”

“I’m going to get too old for you. You’ve stopped ageing and I’ll just keep getting older and older. How can you want to be with me?”

“Jesus, Aaron. Jesus fucking Christ. It’s fine for you to have a frickin’ midlife crisis but not when you start the discussion like that.”

“It’s not a midlife crisis, Spencer. I mean it. I’m too old for you. When you were born I was already fifteen.”

“Yes, Aaron. You’re fifteen years older than me. That’s how it works. Your perception is just skewed because of our unusual experience. You are going to stop ageing by the end of next week.”

“And then what? Are we going to stay together? I’ve got a lot of baggage. Christ, Spencer, I’ve got a son. You don’t even like kids.”

“That’s not true. I love Henry and I could love Jack. You were the one who came up with that stupid ‘Reid Effect’ shit. You know, with Maeve I even thought about having kids of my own but, you know, adopting.” Spencer ran a hand through his hair. “I just didn’t want to play that genetic lottery. There’s too great a history of mental illness in my family but, yeah, I thought about having kids.” Spencer’s anger deflated and he sighed heavily sitting up on the edge of the bed with his back to Aaron, “But maybe you’re right; maybe I wouldn’t be a good dad. I can understand that you wouldn’t want me around Jack.”

Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer’s back and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Spencer. I’m sorry for what I said now and I’m sorry for coming up with that stupid Reid Effect joke. I can be such an ass sometimes. Of course, I want you around Jack. Even if we weren’t together I’d want you around my son. I know it was only a week ago but, mentally, we were really young when we got together. Really young to make a lifetime commitment. I just feel like I’d be holding you back, like you could find someone better.”

“You’re the best man I know, Aaron. I’ve known that for a long time. It’s you that has more to lose. You’ve never had a relationship with a man before me. Are you ready to come out to everyone? To Jack?” 

Aaron paused, running the scenario through his head. He remembered his life before this crazy experience. He remembered the loneliness, the half-hearted attempt at a relationship with Beth, and then he imagined going back to that, going back to a life without Spencer and he shuddered. “Yes. I’m ready if it means keeping you in my life. I’ll do anything.”

 

Epilogue  
Six months later and the team had fully recovered from the unexpected de-ageing of two of their members. Sure, the teasing hadn’t abated and Garcia’s wallpaper was still a picture of the two of them sleeping in their cribs but mostly things were back to normal and the team was back in the swing of cases.

Cruz had been remarkably understanding when he was informed of Spencer’s change of address apparently JJ had a little talk with him about true love and finding it in unexpected places. Jack was delighted that Spencer was living with him and his grades were already skyrocketing as Spencer made it his personal mission to educate his partner’s son.

As for Aaron, he couldn’t remember ever being this happy. Having the chance to re-live his childhood had been cathartic and he felt like he’d finally rid himself of the spectre of his father. Dave had become more than just a friend; he truly was family. The most important difference was Spencer. The young man never ceased to amaze him and watching him interact with his son was truly beautiful. So, really, it made sense that he was fingering a black velvet box that he’d picked up on his way home from the office that evening. Aaron Hotchner always had been serious when it came to his relationships.

He hadn’t planned anything fancy, partly because he knew Spencer would be embarrassed by a public proposal but also because he was slightly terrified that Spencer would say no. Really, they’d only been together for a few months but they’d known each other for years. This wasn’t that crazy really. 

That night, Aaron sat on the bed in boxers and a T-shirt waiting for Spencer to finish in the shower. He emerged with his glasses on and pyjama pants riding low on his hips. Aaron cleared his throat and Spencer looked up with a confused expression.

“Um, so I had a speech prepared.” Aaron paused and ruffled his damp hair, kind of missing the bangs he had when he was younger that were so convenient to hide behind. “But I can’t really remember it right now so basically, here.” He slid the box across the blanket in Spencer’s direction. The younger man still hadn’t moved. One hand still holding the towel up to his hair as his mouth hung open slightly. Aaron cleared his throat again. “I’m asking you to marry me, Spencer. I know we haven’t been together that long but I feel like we grew up together.” Aaron paused but Spencer didn’t laugh at the tired joke they’d shared for the past few months. “Yes, um, you know, because we did. I guess we’re kind of like high school sweethearts. Maybe that’s a kink of mine. Oh God, Spence, please say something so that I stop talking.”

“There’s a ring in that box.” Spencer finally dropped the towel to the floor and sat heavily on the bed.

“Yes, there is. Traditionally, you would look at the ring.”

Spencer held up one hand. “You’re asking me to marry you.”

“And adopt Jack but that was for later.”

Spencer stared at him like a startled rabbit. “Are you serious, Aaron?”

Aaron frowned. “Of course.”

Spencer paused then reached for the box, “Well, okay, um yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, I’ll marry you.” Spencer suddenly grinned and giggled. “You’re insane, Aaron Hotchner.”

“Probably,” Aaron just shrugged and pulled Spencer into a kiss. “So, are you going to look at the ring?”

“Probably,” Spencer replied with a small smile before flipping open the box to reveal a simple white gold band.

“There’s an inscription,” Aaron whispered and watched as Spencer eased the ring from its setting and held it up to the light. To Growing Up and Growing Old Together.

“Sounds good, Aaron. That sounds perfect.”


End file.
